Sentimientos que perduran
by MaryHeartfilia
Summary: Natsu y Lucy, tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, ambos perdieron a un ser muy querido. Ambos, se conocen gracias a...¿Una guerra de panes? gracia ese bendita guerra, su vidas toman un camino diferente, muchas cosas pasaran ¿Odio? ¿Amistad?...¿Amor?. Gracias a Jude, padre de Lucy, se tendrán que alojar en la casa de su viejo amigo/-E-espera/ -¡Que haces aquí!/- Lean *-*/


!Hi! Este es mi nuevo proyecto o-o espero que les guste...em...no piensen que no voy a seguir con los otros n.n si seguire :3 !Y eso! A leer~ n.n

* * *

~Sentimientos que perduran~

Capitulo 1: Conociéndote.

-Tú, Natsu Dragneel ¿Aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu esposa para amarla y cuidarla tanto en la salud como la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-

-Natsu, te amo-

-Yo también, mi Lucy-

Todos en la iglesia aplaudieron ante la hermosa escena...

...

_Esperen, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

*O*-*O*

-¡Lucy-chan llegaremos tarde!-

-¡Ya voy!- tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, no antes de despedirse de su mama- Me voy, mama- miro la foto de su madre ya fallecida, pues...ella muria cuando apenas había nacido.

La rubia bajo las escaleras y observo que su amiga peli celeste estaba sentada en el sofá como todas las mañanas, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de su padre, Jude Heartfilia.

-Que tengas un buen día, papa- le dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Como digas- respondió secamente.

Y sin más las chicas salieron de la casa.

Estaba acostumbrada, no se llevaba bien con su padre, a veces pensaba que lo mejor que debía hacer es irse de la casa pero...no podía hacerlo, aun no.

-¿Estás bien Lucy-chan?- le pregunto observando la cara de tristeza de su amiga rubia.

-Estoy bien, ¿sabes? aun tenemos tiempo...y hay una oferta d-

-Panes rellenos, lo sé-

-¿Podemos?- le dijo con sus ojos brillosos mientras sostenía las manos de su amiga.

-¿Como podría decir que no?- respondió con una sonrisa, si se trataba de panes rellenos, Lucy no podía evitar sonreír.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Levy decidió preguntarle algo que siempre había querido.

-Nee Lucy-chan ¿Por qué te gustan mucho los panes rellenos?-

-Umm- la chica se tomo la barbilla con una sonrisa- Mi abuela siempre me contaba que los dulces favoritos de mi mama eran los panes rellenos, si como uno de ellos...siento como si sintiera la misma sensación cuando ella los comía, sentir...ese dulce sabor de ellos- aclaro con una sonrisa viendo hacia el cielo.

Levy solo sonrió para sí, a decir verdad Lucy siempre era tierna, agradable, sincera...algo torpe pero eso la hacía ser única. Cuando ella la conoció, la chica no hacía nada más que llorar y llorar por su mama y papa, pues...su papa siempre le decía "Tú no eres más que un estorbo, si tu no hubieras nacido...Layla no hubiese muerto".

Pero a pesar de todo, ella siempre seguía sonriendo.

-!Oh! !Ya llegamos!-

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta de algo: Lucy no era la única fanática de los panes rellenos.

-Woah- exclamaron las dos sorprendidas al ver !Tanta gente! Unos comprando como locos, y otros arrebatándose los panes de las manos, sip, una guerra de panes.

-T-te esperare afuera Lucy-chan- Tartamudeo Levy viendo que si daba un paso mas no vive ni para contarlo.

-E-espera L-levy-

Se giro y se encontró con su amiga desde afuera diciéndole "suerte" con sus manos, suspiro y se dirigió más adentro, trago duro. Pues, todos se veían muy "caníbales" por así decirlo, pero su rostro se ilumino al ver un pan en una mesa que al parecer lo habían tirado, se acerco lentamente, miro a ambos lados como si fuera una gran ninja, estaba a pocos centímetros del pan...lo tenía en las manos...hasta que...

-Oye, estas tocando mi pan- le dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Lucy giro lentamente para encontrarse con un chico moreno, cabello...¿rosa? Si, era rosa, hasta podría pensar que se veía muy mal tener cabello rosa pero...en este chico se veía muy...¿Sexy?

-Rubia ¿estás poniendo atención?-

Y volvió al mundo, abrió los ojos par en par para darse cuenta que este chico le quería robar su pan ¡No se lo permitiría!

-¿Qué? Tu eres el que está tocando mi pan- y se lo arrebato de las manos, giro y se dispuso ir a la caja para ir a pagarlo, no antes de ser sujetada por las muñeca.

_Genial...este chico era un problema.._

-Ahora que quieres- esta no era la forma en que actúa, pero se trata de un pan relleno así que le daba igual ponerse agresiva.

-Yo lo vi primero así que es mío- le dijo el peli rosa arrebatando el pan de sus manos.

-¿Como que lo viste primero? ¡Yo lo vi primero!- y la chica le quito el pan.

-No he desayunado, entrégamelo ya- se lo quito nuevamente.

-Me importa un pepino- le respondió quitándole el pan.

-Pensaba que las chicas lindas no eran tan antipáticas-

Lucy se sonrojo.

-¿C-crees que soy linda?- respondió sonrojada viendo el suelo.

-Dije "Pensaba que las chicas lindas no eran tan antipáticas" nunca dije "Pensaba que las aliens eran tan antipáticas"- respondió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-E-este tipo- susurro apretando sus puños mientras una vena salía en su cabeza- ¡Jum!-

-Y esto, es mío- el chico se acerco y le quito nuevamente el pan relleno. Se dio vuelta para ir a pagarlo, pero no se esperaba esto-_Si que es persistente...-_

-¡Dámelo!- gritaba la chica desde su espalda, si, Lucy se había abalanzado a la espalda del chico dándole golpes en su cabeza.

-¡Para! !N-nos vamos a ca-

-¡Kya!-

Y afectivamente, ambos cayeron al suelo.

¿Falta decir que todos los estaban observando?

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!- gritaba el moreno con su cabeza estampada en el suelo.

-¿!Yo!? !Tu eres el debilucho que no aguanta nada!-

-¿Debilucho? No es mi culpa de que seas tan gorda-

-Hmp-

-Y oye...lindas bragas- comento algo sonrojado.

Olvide mencionarlo, pero Natsu quedo boca abajo y Lucy cayo de la otra forma del chico, ósea, dejando su cabeza en donde las piernas de Natsu **(Se entiende?D:)** y sus piernas en la cabeza del chico.

-!P-Pervertido!- grito reincorporándose del suelo y yéndose a la puerta de la tienda.

-¡Hey! ¿No quieres el Pan?- le grito con una sonrisa de lado.

La chica se detuvo en seco y le dijo un !Jum! para luego irse a la escuela con su amiga.

El chico solo sonrió para sí, quizás eso era lo más interesante que le había pasado en días.

-Tsunaida tamashi no hi ga- escucho que su celular sonaba y lo acerco a su oreja- Diga- mientras escuchaba lo que le decían su rostro mostraba mas y mas preocupación- Voy ahora mismo-

*O*-Afuera de la tienda- *O*

-¿Que paso Lucy-chan?- le pregunto algo confundida al ver la cara roja y enojada de su amiga.

-Pues veras-

Y le conto lo que había pasado, ganándose unas risas por parte de su amiga.

-Bueno ¿Estas preparada para el primer día de clases?-

-Sí, algo- respondió Lucy con una mano detrás de la nuca.

A decir verdad, estaba nerviosa. Este año cambiaban los cursos, no tendría a los mismos compañeros de clase, bueno...tal vez algunos, quien sabe.

Vio a un chico con el uniforme de su escuela y recordó algo.

- _Ese chico...tenía el mismo uniforme ¿no_?- intentaba hacer memoria pero se dio un golpe mental- _¡Que importa_!-

-Llegamos Lucy-chan-

_-Espero que este sea un buen año...-_

* * *

!Fin del primer cap! n.n espero que les haya gustado :3 si les gusto o no les gusto dejen Reviews n.n para saber que cambiar o lo mas importante...!Su opinión! ya que eso me ayuda a escribir :3


End file.
